Gym Class
by demon sk8ter
Summary: Falling in love in gym, unusual but not for hinata and naruto! pairings: Mainly Naruhina others Sasusaku nejiten shikaino
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto

**I do not own naruto**

Gym: The subject where people take it as a socializing class.

Hinata walked in knowing the usual, run stretch and freetime. She knew all the faces, sakura best friend along with Tenten and ino. She also knew she was the only single one sakura has been going out with sasuke Uchiha for at least 5 months now, exact same thing with Tenten and neji. Ino was going out with Shikamaru for at least 8 months. Hinata always doubted herself told her and her friend's she's going to find her talent and man in gym.

"Hey Hinata, Over here!" yelled an obnoxious ino.

"Would you stop shouting ino, I mean really one more time and I'm deaf." Tenten said covering her ears.

"Hi Hinata how's your day going?" asked sakura smiling.

It's been great I saw this -" Hinata got cut off by gai's whistle.

"Ouch, that things louder then ino." Tenten muttered to her self

"Listen up kids, this day is different! Were going to climb this rope!" Gai told the kids pointing to the shining rope behind him. God knows where he got the sparkles.(**LOL)**

"Gai-sensei may I try first?" asked Gai's mini me rock lee.

"Go right a head lee!" he again said pointing to the sparkly shiny rope.

"I am ready!" rock lee began climbing but failed didn't even make a quarter of the rope.

"next!" Gai called while patting on the back of a sobbing bushy brows

"I'll go." Said a blonde haired blue eyed boy, this caught Hinata's attention. Hinata has never seen this boy. And soon enough she had caught herself with a crush.

She later found out his name. Naruto. Naruto started climbing the rope. Half way up the rope already. 3 quarters up. And he got to the top! Everyone cheered as he slid down the rope.

"Congrats Naruto you have made it to the top of the rope (which no one could do before)!" Gai smiled and put a thumbs up. "Hinata why don't you go next." Gai looked at her from the far end of the gym.

"GO HINATA!! YOU CAN DO IT!! YOU GO GIRL" ino cheered jumping up and down up and down.

"INO SHUT UP!" Tenten and Sakura said in unison.

"Okay, I'll go." Hinata said quietly getting a tight grip on the rope. Hinata started on the journey they called it. She was doing great until she was a little bit below the top. And then she lost her grip, and let me tell you there are no mats at the bottom. She was falling and screaming like everyone else until she opened her eyes. She was staring into the most beautiful cerulean eyes ever. Then the voice said "You have beautiful eyes." Then hinata fainted.


	2. a walk home

Nurses office

Nurses office

"Err, Why am I so sore?" Hinata asked herself getting up from the nurses bed.

"Hmm, your up. How are you feeling? Asked the nurse Anko.

"oh, uhm I'm fine." Hinata looked around the room. She then noticed a boy in the office sitting there. He was blonde and that's all she saw. She left the nurses office and turned the small corner and saw naruto sitting there.

"Hey, are you feeling better? I mean you fell and all." naruto sort of stuttered.

"I'm f-feeling m-much better. Thank you." Hinata stuttered also.

"Why are you thanking me?" Naruto asked as they left school (Schools over).

"Well you did save my life, Gai sensei should really lay mats out." Hinata giggled as he held her books for her.

" Yeah I think he's going to now after what happened today." Responded naruto looking everywhere except at hinata. Hinata just looked at her feet.

"So uhm. . . now what?" Hinata asked naruto. They came to a stop at Hinata's house.

" I think this is the part where I kiss you." Naruto said with a chuckle. Hinata blushed deep as naruto leaned closer and kissed her on the lips. Hinata almost fainted, but caught herself.

"Bye hinata." Naruto pulled himself away and gave her, her books.

"Bye Naruto-kun." Hinata said waving by as naruto ran off. Neji looking out the window saw all of this, Tenten would hurt neji if he tried to pull hinata apart from naruto.

"Hinata what's with you and naruto?" Neji asked with his arms crossed.

"Oh naruto it's nothing." Hinata said trying to act innocent.

"Hinata I know. and if you don't tell me I'm willing to tell uncle." Neji stated clearly.

" Neji please don't I like naruto and naruto likes me." Hinata confirmed putting her books down.

" You sure about that?" neji asked her.

"Positive, and Tenten wants to know if you can go out Friday." Hinata knew this would make it even. And soon enough her eyes saw a tiny microscopic blush on Neji.

"hehe, You blushed I'm off the hook. Hinata said running quickly into her room.

" Hey wait-" neji was cut off by the door being shut.

" So Tenten wants to go out Friday." Neji said to himself walking out.


	3. The Question

The question

The question

Hinata was in her room talking on the phone with her best friend Sakura.

"So, Sakura how's it going with Sasuke?" Hinata asked while twirling her hair with her finger.

"Well he asked me out for this Saturday!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Really! That's great!" Hinata Happy for her friend.

"So….what about you and Naruto." Sakura asked innocently.

"Oh! Yeah him, nothing." Hinata blushed, but even if Sakura can't see her, she can sense that Hinata's blushing

"Really is that so, but a little birdie told me that he caught you and Naruto kissing." Sakura giggled.

"Neji! I have to go Sakura, see you tomorrow at school. Bye-Bye!" Hinata hung up.

"NEJI!!" Hinata yelled banging on his door.

"Yes?" Neji answered from inside.

"You know what you did. How many people did you tell other then Sakura?" Hinata was yelling through his door.

"I only told um… all our friends." Neji stuck his head out the door.

"Err…Neji how could you do that to me!" Hinata yelled and ran back to her room.

Next morning

"Wake up Hinata." Yelled Neji as he walked passed her door.

"I'm up." Hinata said while rubbing her eyes. Hinata put on a Light purple sweater, with a Jean mini-skirt.

She came down stairs and grabbed a power bar. "Bye." Hinata said putting on white tennis shoes. She met up with Tenten later on her walk to school.

"Hey Tenten." Hinata chirped.

"Hi Hinata, so Neji told me about what happened with you and Naruto." Tenten tried to keep in the laughter.

"Yeah, well I told Neji that you wanted to go out Friday, and guess what he took it." Hinata shot-back.

"Hinata what did you do that for!?" Tenten stopped walking.

"He was on my case, I improvised. You always tell me to improvise." Hinata kept walking.

"Hmm fine, I'll just go talk to Naruto when we get to school." Tenten started running.

"You wouldn't." Hinata started running after Tenten.

"Oh yes I will!" Tenten yelled from far ahead.

At School

"Fine Hinata, I won't talk to Naruto." Tenten gave up.

"Good Tenten." Hinata said cheerfully. They all sat down in Homeroom and started talking because their teacher was always late. His name was Kakashi Hatake.

"Hey guys I forgot my pencil. Be right back." Hinata said getting up.

"So Tenten, I heard you wanted to go out frida.." Neji was cut off by an 'eeeeeepppppp' in the hallway.

"Hinata?" Neji asked suspicious of the noise that she just made.

"What the hell was that!?" Tenten yelled.

"Oh, it was nothing. Nothing at all." She sort of whispered the last part.

"C'mon Hinata, you never eep for no reason" Sakura commented.

"Fine I'll show you." Hinata took a deep breath.

"Show us?" Tenten caught on. Hinata took out beautiful violet flowers attached with a note.

The girls leaned in to read it-

Hinata-Hime, Will you please come to dinner with me on Friday?

Yours truly-Naruto Uzumaki

The girls started giggling while Hinata just blushed. Then Naruto walked in smiling cheerfully. Hinata blushed even harder while the girls were laughing.

"Hello Hinata." Naruto greeted smiling.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled trying to hide the blush. She could tell he liked the suffix 'kun'.

"So Hinata, can I talk to you." Naruto walked somewhere else and Hinata just followed.

"Naruto-kun, I love the flowers and the cute little note." Hinata squealed as they hugged.

"So would that be a yes?" Naruto asked actually not knowing the answer.

"Naruto-kun you're so funny." Hinata smiled and walked away thinking he was just being funny.

"No Hinata I actually don't know." Naruto said running to her.

Hinata giggled a yes out. Then Naruto quickly kissed her, but quickly to him means a long time.

"Naruto, Hinata settle down and take your seats." Mr.Hatake Yelled. They both blushed. Tenten and Sakura were giggling behind Hinata. Neji was somewhat glaring at Naruto. A paper ball hit Naruto.

"Ow." Naruto whispered. He unfolded the little paper ball of pain.

Naruto be careful if you hurt her feelings I'll hurt you. From your friend-Neji'

Naruto Gulped. He looked over to Hinata, all she did was smile at him. Naruto smiled back, then turned and had a horrifying face. Naruto looked at Neji, who right now was cracking his knuckles. Today was Thursday, he had a day to learn the right words to say, or he'll be a dead man. Naruto almost seemed like he was hypervenalating.

"Naruto-kun you okay?" Hinata whispered.

"I'm f-fine." Naruto stuttered.

"When did you start stuttering?" Sasuke asked from behind Naruto.

"I don't know." Naruto answered.

"Moron that was a rhetorical question." Sasuke hit Naruto and the head.

BRINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG

"Hey Hinata can I walk you home." Naruto asked while Hinata put her books away.

"Sure." Hinata started walking by Naruto's side. They walked in the woods hardly talking to each other. The Naruto pinned Hinata to the tree. Hinata looked straight in the big cerulean eyes. While Naruto just looked into pupiless ivory eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes ever." Naruto said not breaking the gaze.

"You do too." Hinata said not breaking the gaze also. Naruto leaned in closer and closer.

"HEY GUYS!!" shouted Kiba from one of the bushes. Both Naruto and Hinata had anime sweat drops.

"Kiba what the hell are you doing in the woods?!" Naruto yelled frustrated that Kiba just ruined the most romantic scene in his life.

"Taking Akamaru on walk, duh." Kiba replied. "And I bet you were trying to get laid by the Hyuuga heiress." Kiba smirked.

"That's none of your business about what I was going to do!" Naruto yelled furiously.

"Aw is Little Naruto having feelings for Hinata." Kiba chuckled.

"Err, Shut up Kiba." Naruto said looking down.

"Hinata better watch out, if you're alone with Naruto again you might just become a mother!" Kiba chuckled and smirked.

"C'mon Hinata let's go." Naruto stomped off mad holding Hinata's hand.

Later in the woods

"Naruto-kun what were you going to do?" Hinata asked innocently.

"I-I was going to …kiss you." Naruto said looking at the ground. Then Hinata's lips were on top of his. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Her arms were around his neck. The kiss (make-out) went on for at least half an hour. After awhile they broke apart. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him softly.

"Well I better get home." Hinata started running. Naruto lost sight of her. It was so peaceful then-

"NARUTO YOU'RE THE MAN!" Kiba shouted as he walked out from the bush.

"Were you watching us?" Naruto asked.

"You bet, I couldn't take my eyes off of you two." Kiba replied.

"So, um…I'm GOING TO KILL YOU, IF YOU TELL NEJI!" Naruto Threatened.

"Hmm, it would be a shame if Neji would ever happen to found out about everything." Kiba smirked.

"You wouldn't. That's blackmail!" Naruto shouted pointing his finger at Kiba.

"Naruto-kun, you still here?" Naruto heard Hinata's voice then looked back at where Kiba was. Kiba was gone.

"Freak." Naruto whispered

"There you are Naruto-kun." Hinata ran up and hugged him.

"Hi Hinata-Hime." Naruto kissed her.

"So you want to see something." Hinata asked him cheerfully. Naruto could of sworn he heard 'yyyyeeeesss'

"Um sure." Naruto was a little curious.

"Follow me silly." Hinata said holding his hand.

"Hinata where are you taking me?" Asked Naruto.

"You'll see." Hinata said stepping over a stick. "Here it is." Hinata sat down on a hill that viewed a gorgeous crystal blue lake.

"Wow, Hinata this place is just as beautiful as you." Naruto said closing in on a kiss which wasn't ruined. They laid down on top of the hill. It was sunset when Hinata and Naruto left.

"Bye-bye Hinata-Hime." Naruto walked off but then turned around as Hinata kissed him.

"Bye Naruto-kun."


End file.
